Jarvan
by DarkRaker
Summary: What happened in Jarvan's expedition? how did he get his superhuman strength? Enter the story that revolves around the exemplar of demacia's life. (will feature all of the champions in the league in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1:Strength

The great barrier…

I looked at the mighty mountain in awe. Maybe this was the place where I can redeem myself.

My name is Jarvan Lightshield the 4th a man born with royal blood, which was stained because of my arrogance. I can still remember the day, the day that changed me forever…

The sounds of clashing blades filled the air as I tore an enemy to pieces with my lance-ripping him in half from his torso-he was a noxian, but he was someone's child, someone's reason for crying to late at night, someone who was another's reason for living. But I didn't think of any of that, none of that passed my mind as I viciously pulled my lance from his stomach. His face was a face of a man truly not wanting to die as with a little bit of strength he tried to pull himself up whilst using my lance as his support his trembling fingers showed a man who didn't want to give up. But soon he was dead, lifeless just like that.

What was his reason for still wanting to fight? Did he want revenge? does he have someone worth fighting for? Or was he just merely a cowardly scum trying to evade death. I did not thought of it further as I went and tore open another one of those noxians and impaled my lance in his stomach, his sword dropped to the ground as he looked at my eyes with fear…I have seen it all before. I'm used to it, I'm a man who no longer feels when he sees someone die, I was even someone who feels nothing even if he was the one causing the death.

"Pardon me, Prince Jarvan but we are ready." One of the loyal soldiers who willingly joined me in my expedition announced. He was a polite young man who was used to war but unlike me he did not want all the bloodshed, instead he was a loyal scout carrying the demacian flag and providing information wherever we may go.

It was strange each one of the soldiers I picked were unique, yet I still couldn't remember any of their names. Did my eyes refuse to recognize their worth? They were soldiers fighting for their country, and I ended the lives of loyal soldiers like them. Though I think of loyal soldiers as priceless beings that could never be bought I ended their lives, every loyal noxian soldier that blocked my path I ended their lives all of them…

I looked at my men, their face were emotionless they were just like me I handpicked them all, all of them who didn't feel anything. But I know they were just like me in more than just a handful of things, I know that just like me their mind was still trying to give them a reason not to think of themselves as killers but instead proud warriors serving their country…but we all know lies can only hide something for so long.

My iron boots which resembled gold clashed with the stony floor as I tried to look beyond the dark cave which was rumored to have a great beast worthy of giving me a challenge. Something from the inside of the cave was different. I couldn't point my finger in it, but it was different feeling. I never waver even when faced with the most influential opponents but looking at the dark cave which seemed to be empty sends shivers down my spine as I almost dropped the lance I was so proud of holding.

"Prince Jarvan, everything is ready shall we start the expedition?" A soldier said amidst the fray of my fear, I couldn't tell what hair color he had what color his eyes were any of it. To me soldiers were priceless…but disposable I really didn't bother in trying to give them any more of my time, unless they deserve it and judging by the squad of soldiers that all looked the same, they did not. They were like me yet they didn't have any value in my eyes, none of them…

I looked at the brown pinched tents and sleeping bags that were made with bear fur we hunt about a few months ago before we journeyed here to the great barrier where a challenge awaits me. We began treading down the cave as what was left of my men all held torches that provide illumination in this cave of darkness. There were only six of my soldiers left. most of the ones I picked when I started my mission succumbed to death in many variations that I am unable to say.

Threading deeper into the cave, my instinct began telling me to turn back as I held another torch identical to the ones they held. My mind kept telling me that my right hand where I held the torch will begin shaking at any moment now. But I could not show fear to any of my men who looked up to me.

About another hour and we were still exploring the cave-it was empty. My men began showing signs of exhaustion and de moralization. As the promise of a great fight were, not met.

"Prince Jarvan, shall we turn back and rest?" one of those soldiers asked as he had his right hand shaped into a fist which he rested on his chest.

"I guess it would be best, let us turn back we can search for other reports that I hope would be…

I dropped the torch that I had in my right hand, stomping on it coldly as I looked at it with no remorse

"True."

There was nothing-no challenge no beast, no-

A bloodcurdling moan echoed from the path were we came as large footsteps began to follow-it sounded like it was fast approaching

"Stand ready, My Men!" I announced as they began to unsheathe their swords and prepared their spears for the battle that was to come.

The steps grew closer, and closer, and closer. It's shadow cast itself revealing something that was the size of a full grown adult man with abnormally average masculine built

It looked at us, it looks like it was confused. It began drooling his teeth visibly shattered and still bleeding mixed with its blood and drool it began to form a very disgusting liquid that smelled unnaturally rancid

It was a man with very brown skin, no hair, and pupil less eyes. What was very unique was his muscles that grew even on his back looking like lumps you would get from a fly if it was enlarged

Veins began showing itself from its body as he pounded a soldier that wielded a sword. Launching him up into the air. He came back dead…

I was the only one left…

It killed all my men their spears were mere sticks and their sword were mere toys to the creature who began looking at me with hunger as it licked its lips with its abnormally large tongue

I held my lance firmly as it began charging at me in a fit of frenzy, waving his arms around like a deranged maniac making the cave shake with each step he made. I prepared my lance to impale his stomach as we stared at each other dead in the eye. He looks like someone who couldn't see yet it seemed like he knew what he had done and what is about to happen.

I strike him in his stomach as he tried to pull my lance out with me still holding it. I gripped it tighter not willing to give up. I bore my lance deeper as the creature began falling down to its knees while still moaning with pain, its face look somewhat happy as he breathed his last breath

"Prince Jarvan…" A voice called out to me from the top of the cave.

"What happened, here…" He looked at the dead bodies in shock as he covered his mouth trying not to let his fear be shown. He wasn't like me…

"Simple, A battle transpired where we lost most of our men. In the morning I will be transporting you back to Demacia as the only survivor of this journey." I said as I left him to mourn his comrades…he should be used to this by now.

I slept that night. My body felt heavy as I tossed and turned in my sleep, What was happening to me? It feels like my body was as heavy as a mountain as I gasped for air opening my tent to receive fresh air from the cold breeze of the night

"Prince Jarvan, is something wrong?" The soldier asked as he tried to help me as I held my chest tighter

I began gasping for air as my heart felt like it was a landing spot for a meteor

And just like that it faded away….

"It's…everything…is ok now…" I said as I tried to carry myself using the soldier's shoulders

Something wet covered my hand as it went through the soldier…

My hand was stained with blood of the now dismembered soldier that was split like a sword on the area where I touched him

His head dropped to the stony floor revealing the soldier's last face

Surprised, his expression was surprised of his sudden death. And so was I…


	2. Chapter 2:Familiar

My hand went through him like water, killing him instantly, as bits of his body remained in my hand reminding me of my gruesome murder that I committed.

I backed away from the corpse of the dead soldier. It bothered me…his corpse it bothered me. Why? He was a loyal soldier but just like everyone else by the end of the day I didn't think even his death will affect me, but here I was shocked of what was happened. But maybe it's just because I'm a selfish person I was the one who killed him maybe that was my reason for mourning wasn't it? Dejavu? Everything that's happening seemed…familiar

I stared at the corpse that lay before me coldly, and then looked at my hand which was stained with the soldier's blood. Why? Why do these things not bother me? I pounded the floor in anger as an earthquake that shook both the cave and the mountain.

"You are the next bearer of the curse…" A soft voice from behind me announced. I looked behind me, there was a girl who looked young-someone who was between 18-21. She was wearing a long brown coat that was unhooded revealing her beautiful white hair that reached her shoulders. Her lips were pale but somehow still looked beautiful as her emotionless face and bored eyes seemed to look at my soul.

"My name is Sena…" She extended her right hand to me revealing her soft porcelain like skin that seemed to be cold if you ever try to touch it. Sena…her name was Sena. She continued to stare at me still waiting for me to shake her hands as I examined her. I don't trust someone that easily, I slapped her hand away. This wasn't the time for introductions.

"What were you talking about, what bearer of the curse?" I asked the mysterious girl who now looked at the ground with the same expression she gave me from earlier. I shouted at her demanding her attention she slowly lift up her face and looked at my eyes as my body began to feel the weight I had earlier.

"Gahh!" I groaned in pain as I continue to grasp for air as I feel on my knees. "My, my you are a very impatient person are you not, prince of demacia?" She crouched down to my level and began petting my head as with every touch of her soft fingers seemed to ease my pain as I drifted to sleep….

My body began to feel weightless as I floated in the room of nothingness.

"I'm your guardian, I provide you with superhuman strength, Jarvan…" Sena's voice echoed in my head as she continued to talk in her soft voice that seemed to make my mind at ease.

I can only moan as I continued to float on in this weightless world, for once in my life I felt free. But the things she said. She was my guardian, she will provide me with superhuman strength. All seemed to good to be true but I wasn't a man who refused a supernatural story.

"What is happening…" I can only ask as my lucid body began floating once more into the empty room.

"You will learn on your own but for now you need to go to Urtistan. That is where you will find the answer…" She announced in her usual monotone voice as my soul returned to my body. Breathing heavily I picked myself up as I tried to look for Sena who was no longer present.

"I will assist you in controlling your strength…" A familiar voice that belonged to Sena announced. "Chain this curse a thousand fold, provide Lightshield the 4th the sanity to endure, I command you!" For the first time Sena seemed to have life in her voice as she made some supernatural remarks. "It is done, I adjusted you strength but you will still have the strength of ten men at minimum but you won't be killing any soldiers anytime soon…" She announced as my hands felt strong but yet still un-complete.

I changed from my royal armor into a thick brown coat that was almost Identical to the coat Sena wore. I made my way down the mountain as I held a bag which had the necessities for camping. I left my men there without a proper burial, I felt remorse…this….remorse felt new to me as if something I've lost a long time ago came back, was Sena my long lost conscience? Anyway this strange girl…I hope she would open up to me someday.

I threaded carefully as I made my way south of the Great barrier, Urtistan was once a great utopia but when the spoils of the great Rune wars erupted it became the battlefield, now it is unrecognizable being reduced to stone and dirt. What a waste… this is effects of war. But don't be such a hypocrite, we all know that war is necessary. Each and every one of us knows that we need war to coexist with one another, why? There are a lot of people in this world we live in, and those people need jobs-but because of the rapid growth rate we can't provide so many jobs for so many people, what do we do? We train them as soldiers for them to earn a little paycheck. I always though war was a conspiracy created by each country's leaders its because they know how war can change everything.

This ugly world it made me sick. I continued to come down from the mountain as I saw a glimpse of a waste land in the corner of my eye, seems like I am going in the right direction. I never really thought like this before, maybe because I looked death in the eye and was able to evade his grasp at least for now. I needed to become stronger I didn't want to feel that useless again. I didn't just want to be a dead body 10 feet under, I wanted to be remembered.

"Urtistan." I announced as I looked at the vast land which was covered with sand and had debris of ruins scattered all around. The rune wars caused this much destruction reducing this once great utopia into a deadman's wonderland.

I hooded my face as I began my search for the mighty chronokeeper named….

…Zilean

Zilean was a man who lost everything in his search for power, like any of those fairytales you read when you were young-you would think of zilean as the wise man whose intentions were pure. But not to me…He wanted power, sure he wanted power to protect everyone with that power but he wanted power, period. No matter how you say it do not deny that your mind screams a power hungry person if it does you are just like me, just like everyone else. But if you didn't Well, I envy your innocence I wish I could go back in time and be naïve as you…


	3. Chapter 3:Past

"Sena…"

"Who are you anyway?" I asked as I continued to gaze into the once beautiful utopia, now a baron waste land only inhabited by a single man.

"I am a…friend."

I looked behind me, Sena. She was a friend. That was all I knew because that was the closest I had to a fact. There are times where a person asks himself if he should just go with it and not question the answer of a person who can travel in your thoughts-I was not one of those people, but I have to-I needed to…

If another person was stuck in my situation where they would just have to go with the flow and not question any further I bet they would not protest one bit. People and their lust it's almost sickening to even think about it, how you would abandon all reason just to satisfy your urges, but we already know how many people think just like me but when faced with my situation they would not hesitate on a free meal.

It is even disgusting to even say it like that.

I looked back at her the girl with straight white hair that lay neatly on her thin shoulders. The girl with the pale thin lips that seemed to open just ever so slightly whenever the rare occasion when she talks happens, and the girl with the blank gray eyes that looked forward, always looking forward.

I decided to drop the subject. Maybe someday I can find the answer she did say that I had to find it on my own. How unfortunate, I guess I will have to sleep tonight with this questions still floating in my head-I remembered I guess I only slept for about an hour before everything that happened…happened. I was not exhausted and I was not wide awake either. Somehow I felt remorse for that soldier but then again he was just a common foot soldier, I guess the only reason it struck a nerve was because I was the one who took his life.

Unknowingly of course but my hands they are…stained.

I decided to concentrate on what was important finding the clock tower that acted as a sanctuary for the chrono keeper. I heard the tales. Zilean was obsessed with time and devoted his life learning about increasing his spell craft on the same subject, he was respected and people sought his wisdom from all around, basically a village elder if I would have to paraphrased it. When the winds of war was present throughout the air the people knew they would have to prepare for battle. Like any other leader protecting his people Zilean ensured his people that they can rest easy anytime they want for he can fore tell any outcome that may happen and know whenever war would broke out. But he was not able to foresee a mistake so powerful that would cost him everything, he could not foresee this mistake because the mistakes was made none other by Zilean himself.

He awaited battle and soon enough it was presented to him. He used his magic to find a solution whether it be peaceful or quite the opposite He used it to find a solution, any solution. Zilean was greeted by a vast number of alternate timelines one much better than the other. Zilean went deeper into his mind to find the best timeline that would benefit everyone. At last he now had the solution…but it was too late. The once beautiful utopia he called his home were just decimated ruins when he returned from his journey into his mind. Struck with grief and guilt he was not able to mourn when a very unfortunate disease struck him it was a disease called "chrono-displasia".

It provided him with immortality, a gift to others and a curse for some-Zilean was once of those some. It was not the only effect of the disease the infected would also have the ability to see through the past and the future. It was true Zilean wanted to help but whenever he had a vision about the future his past began to repeat itself. Being unable to do anything once he foresees it just a mere observer just like anyone else except he has lived it countless of times. Same goes to his visions about the past it was a cruel torture how he would re live the tragedy in the past and being unable to stop the further tragedy of the future…He felt useless.

From the scattered ruins and the red sands of the wasteland a tall erected building provided the only thing that seemed untouched by the carnage that befell the other buildings. A clock tower, It seems like it is time to meet the chrono keeper. I bet he is expecting me.

I studied the tall clock tower, amazing as if it was protected by time itself it looked new, undamaged it was different from all of the ruins that lay in the red sand of the wasteland. It is as if it did not belong here no this time, not this place and definitely not amidst this wasteland.

If I remember correctly, Zilean was left alone by the invaders.

I clenched my fist, I felt Zilean's rage if he had any. being unable to take out even one person that helped in destroying the things you love was aggravating. But then again I knew it all…

I opened the brown wooden door that had a ring as a handle and slowly opened it.

I unhooded my brown coat as grains of red sand began falling to the floor. This tower was full of clocks from the staircase and even the floor was made out of hard glass and had a visible working clock underneath it.

Footsteps began coming down from the staircase. It seemed calm, I could cross being mistaken for intruders out of the outcome of this little endeavor.

"I've been expecting you…"

A tall man with long gray hair that stood up, a long gray beard that seemed clean-like it was grown in one day, wrinkled skin and eyes glowing with a strange mix of blue and green that screamed his disease. His chrono-displasia.


	4. Chapter 4:Bothersome destiny

"Please sit." Zilean gestured both me Sena to sit on the floor as He went to pick up something, making his way back to the top of the staircase leading to the top of tower.

I craved a challenge not so much an adventure. I would prefer battling the greatest opponent right this second than have to deal with any more of his underlings. Some people might say that does not make much of a story, not even close to a good one at that-but faced with the same situation I think you will do the same. The era of adventurers ended a long time ago there is not a single living adventurer wanting just the thrill of adventure-they wanted fame and fortune.

How mankind's morale and priorities devolved is beyond me.

Zilean made his way down from the staircase while holding something that looked like an orb. It glow the same color as his eyes. Zilean look excited as he presented it to both mine and Sena's face.

"What am I suppose to be looking at here?" I asked him, as I tilted my head back in boredom

"It is your destiny…"

"Excuse me?" I asked in a surprised manner.

"You are a great hero."

In classical fairytales the phrase "It is your destiny" ensured one thing either: I am going to be turned into a legend who goes on a legendary adventure, which people will tell their children for millenniums to come or this story will take a turn for the cliché. I am very sure it is the second one.

The ball showed an image of something terrifying…

The image flipped from image to image, it showed noxus, demacia, piltover, zaun-every country that was in runeterra completely decimated. The corpses of citizens and soldiers alike filled the streets as a fog engulfed them.

"It is the future…without your help…."

"What do you mean?"

I am pretty sure I am not that important that the whole world would fall if I did not become a hero.

"this is the future without you uniting everyone…."

He cleared his throat and prepared himself as he began adjusting the red scarf from his neck into a much more comfortable position.

"in the near future, there is going to be a war I can not tell you who caused the war and who our opponent Is because it would lead you to an alternate timeline where you will run away…not because of fear but because of something much more deeper."

I guess this is going nowhere.

"In your travels you will encounter people that you will help, this people are called legends. And soon after your journey ends they will make an organization called the league of legends. It will consist of all the people that you have helped in your journey and because of you they would fight the enemies who seeks to destroy all."

Why was he telling me all of this?

"But in this timeline, your presence is the most crucial we can not afford you to even miss a single legend or else there would be much bloodshed. So this is where Sena Elma's presence comes into play."

Sena Elma, So I guess that was Sena's full name. I looked at her, her face still melancholic as ever.

"Sena is able to transport you anywhere in runeterra, so that you can encounter all the legends."

If she was able to transport why didn't she just transport me here?

I sighed, the image was terrifying I hate to think that innocent lives would just be taken so easily and brutally. Was this the future without me? In an alternate timeline was I some pushover that everyone went to when they were in trouble? But I should be a pushover wasn't I? Without me this the image will become a reality. My mind was becoming restless but I remembered I had to ask something

"Zilean, Sena told me you would explain this…this strength." I announced as Zilean tightened his red scarf to his neck.

"this is an event I called "destiny's effect" it only happens to people like me and you who travel back in time. It is when the other timeline individual gets sucked into the body of the individual which originally inhabits the timeline. They become stronger because they gain everything the other one had. Be it memory, intelligence, strength-you get the idea."

He explained the situation with flying colors as he looked very proud of himself.

"But, I got this when I fought something in the caves."

"Someday, when you are ready. Ok, my boy."

I guess he can read me a look a book didn't he? I was afraid that it was true…

"I have no choice but to accept, don't I?"

Zilean nooded as Elma held my hands with her soft hands and began teleporting me.

So here is the start of my adventure, my adventure to unite the legends starts right now.

I opened my eyes looking at my surroundings, I was in a very dense forest, it almost looked abandoned. The forest was normal but something gave me an eerie feeling of dread. Sena was no longer with me I guess she will just watch in the sidelines as I try to fulfill my destiny in uniting the legends or some cliché premise like that.

"Tibbers , where are you tibbers!" A voice of a little girl called out from the dense bushes.

"Hey mister, Have you seen my bear tibbers?" She asked me

The little girl had purple hair, green eyes that circles of fatigues present, thin lips and wore something a very sweet girl would wear complete with animal ears and backpack.

I was still groggy, but something told me that I should answer her.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen it around."

Her eyes began watering as she hugged herself tighter

"Tib..tib…tibbers, where are you?!" She began sobbing

"Don't worry I'll help you find your bear-thing?" I announced

"You will, mister?"

Her eyes began glistening as she looked at me with her emerald green eyes looking at me like I was a good person…if she only knew…

"Come on mister, let's find tibbers together."

She began pulling my right hand with both of her hands as she pulled me excitedly. Don't think for a second that I was a good person. She was part of the legends and I am supposed to help them to stop this all out war that was supposed to come. She was more of a nuisance and a bother that's why I helped her…I wasn't a hero, I am not even a good person…don't be fooled.


	5. Chapter 5:Illusion

"Tibbers!" The little girl cupped her hands like megaphone and began calling out, her voice echoing throughout the dense forest.

How did I even get into this situation? One moment I was mourning-more or less. The next a mysterious girl began calling me a curse bearer, and let us not forget that just a few minutes ago I was given an RPG like quest to unite the legends.

What did that even mean?

This was more of an adventure than a challenge. I began scratching the back of my head still feeling quite bored, I looked at the little girl who had a worried look plastered in her face as she repeated her call to her lost friend in vain. I looked at her, examining her bag. Was she even one of the legends? Was I transported to the wrong person? A little girl couldn't possibly be one of the legends, who will fight in a war, can't she? I didn't even know where I was, I didn't even know her name.

"Oh, mister my name is Annie nice to meet ya. What's your name?" Like that she stopped in the middle of her tracks and introduced herself gesturing her little hands for a handshake, which I gladly shook out of necessity.

"My name is Jarvan, nice to meet you too." I shook her hand and produced an awkward smile with my lips. I felt a chill, just a second ago I was telling myself that I did not even know her name and she began introducing herself, coincidence?

"Ok Jarvan, You look for tibbers in those bushes while I look for him by those tall grass OK." She produced a bright smile blinding me with innocence I haven't seen in a long time as she skipped away to look for her friend. That smile-is rare nowadays.

I guess there was no point in not trying to find her bear-I didn't even know if it was a teddy bear or an actual bear I just knew what I was supposed to find was a bear. The information was provided by a child what did I expect? Was it that child-I mean Annie's childlike imagination supposed to be trusted? Was she looking for a mere teddy bear or did she have an actual bear that responded to her calls? I'll just play along.

I knelt down to the levels of the bush and began searching.

"Hello…"

A familiar voice greeted from the top my head. I looked at the tree where Sena munched an apple peacefully.

"Sena-

"Jarvan…" She immediately responded before I could say anything.

Her stoic face stared at me while taking occasional bites on the apple.

"Listen-

"Taste,Smell,Touch,Sight…"

Did she honestly just recited the 5 senses?

"Okay-

"Unacceptable…"

Was she saying the opposite of what I said?

"Here…" She threw a box down from the tree. Examining it further it looked like a-sewing kit?

"It is a sewing kit…" She munched another bite on the apple

Well that was news.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked the strange girl who seemed randomly melancholic.

"Do I have a reason not to?"

Okay, this conversation was going nowhere. I turned my back from the strange girl as I tried to look for Annie's bear in another bush. Wait-I remembered something.

"Hey, Sena where am i?"

Please at least answer this question, seriously.

"You are in Runeterra…"

"more specifically?"

"In Valoran…"

"even more specifically?"

"In the Vodoo Lands…"

Now we were going somewhere so I was in-

"The Vodoo Lands?" I looked at her in surprise, the voodoo lands-it was impossible.

"Yes…"

She hooded her brown coat and began disappearing

I looked at my surroundings scanning it, this wasn't the voodoo lands was I-

"Tibbers!"

Annie's voice shrieked from the tall nearby grass.

I began darting my way fast to her aid, If I was correct than I needed to get to her fast. I pushed the grass that blocked my way away as I saw a group of black wolves about to pounce on Annie. I intercepted fast and punched the wolf in the stomach, punching it so hard that he impacted on a tree that had the imprint of its body forever marked on the tree's trunk.

The group of wolves scurried away as the one I punched limped in pain and disappeared into the abyss of the forest. I wasn't thinking. Thankfully my strength was greater now-at least that of 10 men as Sena described it.

"Annie-

She presented a stuffed teddy bear that looked like it was bitten from its stomach mercilessly as bits and pieces of stuffing fell. Annie held it with her left hand as she tried to wipe her tears with the other hand.

"Tib…Tibbers-he's…"

I wasn't a bad guy and I wasn't a good guy either but I wanted to help her. I guess I could do something evil later to balance this out…I didn't want to be a hero, I never wanted to…

I brought out the sewing kit which I unknowingly had in my left hand

"Let's fix tibbers, Okay with you?" I tried to make a gentle voice to calm her down which actually worked because she brought down tibbers body to the ground and looked at me with an ounce of hope.

I began sewing the bear's stomach back together with a cross stitch pattern. Fortunately it seemed even though the bear's skin was made out of a soft material it was able to hold out during the attack.

Annie looked at me as I operated on the teddy bear, she had her hands together like she was in the middle of a prayer.

One final cross stitch and I presented the hopeful little girl with her teddy bear, reuniting her and her bear thing.

"Oh, tibbers!" She hugged the teddy bear to her face and began squeezing it tightly. Her face, I can only describe it as a child's smile. It was priceless.

"Thank you mister Jarvan." She thanked me as she continued to hug the bear-

I was getting sidetracked.

"Annie, I have to tell you something We are in a-

"AN…ILUSSION…"

A raspy voice beat me in announcing the news…it came from the bear.

"An illusion, tibbers?" Annie asked the teddy bear

"WE..ARE-TRAPPED INSIDE AN…ILUSSION…AN…ILUSSION-WHERE THE…VODOO-LANDS…WASN'T A BARREN WILDERNESS…"

"oh yeah, I guess everything did look different."

A barren wilderness changed into a thick forest, she should have noticed it before…

"We have to find the illusionist." I announced.

"Yeah!" Annie had tibbers in her other hand as she raised her fist up in celebration.

"Wait-tibbers thank mister Jarvan first." Annie pushed the bear straight at my face.

"Kiss, kiss." Annie said in her sweet voice as she tried to imitate tibbers.

"KISS...KISS..."The bear said in its deep monstrous tone.

This was very strange…


	6. Chapter 6:The crime that wasn't

Let me explain how illusion magic works, illusion magic has a wide variety but I will just explain this one. If I remember correctly the only inhabitants of the voodoo lands are the members of the gray order-an organization established by Gregori Hastur, The Grey Warlock and his wife Amoline, The Shadow Witch. They are sorcerers who are very skilled in the dark arts and most especially the possession and illusion kind.

This is an illusion that the members of the Gray Order specializes it is called the perfect possession. Where the victim is trapped in his or her own mind, keep in mind there is a downside to this spell. the people you normally meet and where you normally meet them will be changed, where you saw them while you were still conscious. In this world they will appear as stone and if they are the one causing the illusion you can destroy his or her petrified body thus ending the illusion. But you have no Idea how, you just have to trust your instincts and if you destroy the wrong body you are trapped forever in your mind.

We made our way to the Order's sanctuary inside the illusion. Annie couldn't help but be amazed by how lifelike everything was.

"It's just like my home but it's not isn't it?" She looked at me as though I had all the answers.

She wasn't aware of it but my mind has so many questions left unanswered that I couldn't afford to gain another one.

Annie and the talking bear-tibbers explained to me that the other order members went into an expedition and only her father, mother, sisters and trusted friends were left in the base.

Annie looked at their petrified bodies which I lined up in the field outside. There was her father, her mother, three sisters the other two looking older than her and the other one looking like about her age, and the bodies of a maid and a butler.

"One of them is the illusionist, Annie."

"One of them…"

Annie looked sad. How couldn't she be? Someone that she trusted and loved cursed her. Her eyes said it all it was clear that She either didn't want to believe that someone she loved cursed her or she just simply didn't want to take the lives of any of these people. She was in denial, but I could understand it, to the point that I felt pity for her.

"…Why?" She dropped to her knees and began sobbing.

"Annie it's best that you just leave us and tibbers here to decide."

Annie went back to the home made out of lies and left us alone to decide the verdict.

A large monstrous growl could be heard from the stuffed bear as its eyes began seething with rage.

The intense ferocity of his rage seemed to make him become organic as he stood tall. the bear had visible stitches from its body as it produced an aura of fiery rage.

"I…WILL…JUST-KILL-THEM-WITH-ONE-BLOW!" the bear announced as it placed its fist together and prepared to swing at all of the petrified suspects.

"STOP!" I screamed at him making him lose his grip.

"If you do that you will just make her cry more."

Tibbers monstrous face showed a face I can only describe as a battle between anger and sadness.

"let me think of this logically who will benefit the most in this situation…"

I didn't have any information Annie or her sisters, I didn't even know the Grey Warlock and the Shadow Witch had children. They were noxians but they refused the oppression of the evil counsel and thus making them outcast to both their countries and the rest of the mages who study dark arts. They sacrificed it all for what they believed in. even noxians have some good left in them after all.

I didn't know the maid and the butler but I'll just put them in the roles of the stereotypical help. But Annie isn't the benefactor of the Order so they wouldn't have much motive to trap her inside her own body. The only reason I could think of any of them will do this to Annie is simply because they hated her.

What a stupid reason. But it was the only reason I could think of. Was there some unknown entity who knew my quest and wanted to stop me? Why would you involve a child anyway? It was a battlefield inside my head as my logical side began battling with my compassionate side that I didn't know I had. If I would have to think further the parents would be the prime suspects. If I remember correctly there is a spell practiced in the dark arts that calls for he sacrifice of the youngest child.

If it was the case then Annie had to be sacrificed. I really shouldn't come into conclusion this early but they were the prime suspects if I had any. I needed to learn more about the illusion even any information will help me in this situation. So the first time I met Annie she was looking for tibbers that meant she was separated from one of her possession but if an illusion was used it wouldn't happen she would be in one piece.

This doesn't make any sense If I had to speculate by the looks of Annie in the first time I saw her I would guess that she was looking for tibbers for about a few minutes. Everything didn't make any sense why am I supposed to be a detective anyways?

Maybe I was given hints. Sena she acted very weird but was that a hint or did she actually acted like that?

I began thinking again…

"…I'm ready…." The voice of annie came from behind us, she looked at the petrified bodies with dried tears present in her cheeks.

"the prime suspects are your parents but…"

"….Tibbers,please…." She commanded the bear to attack the petrified figures.

Wait, when I first found tibbers he was attacked by wolves. But the wolves cowered soon afterwards if this was the case then I know that-

"Stop!" I stopped the bear before he was able to bring its claws to the figures,

"They are not the illusionist. The illusionist is you, Annie."

It all made sense now that I thought about it. The wolves wouldn't cower in fear even if I attacked them because this was an illusion. But they did nonetheless. Annie was gifted with very powerful parents, but she was pretty much a child she wouldn't know how a wolf would react during an attack. But my question is why did she do it?

"But I didn't cast any spell!"

"Precisely."

Sena wasn't just being random earlier when she said the opposite of what I said she meant that I had to think oppositely from my usual thinking. And when she recited the 5 senses she also meant me to do the opposite the opposite of the 5 senses is having no senses at all, when does a person lose all his or her 5 senses? Either when they are asleep or dead. Her eating the apple and then vanishing afterwards was a hint that she blew up in my face, when she vanished after eating the apple it wasn't just a random thing she did, she meant to eat an apple-eating an apple meant sleeping in the classical tale called snow white.

"If I would guess the apples are traps set up by the members of the gray order for intruders."

I was over thinking the situation, she was inside the illusion but the illusion was merely a mere dream that everyone else has. Question is how did I enter the same dream?

Annie looked at me with a smile.

"So no one did this to me?"

"Not intentionally, no."

She began hugging me, she was so relieved that no one did this to her.

"So I just have to silence myself?"

"of course."

"THAT…WAS-AMAZING!"

Tibbers began praising me as it transported back to its teddy bear form

"thank you Jarvan!"

Annie began releasing fire from her hands as chains of fire began wrapping themselves to her throat silencing her. The world began tearing apart as we were transported back to the real world.


End file.
